Young volcanoes
by geeksofolympus
Summary: Halfblood/percy jackson series next gen fanfic! please read and review! When sisters Maya and Francesca are attacked by a minotaur, their whole lives turn upside down. Maya, reckless and energetic, is overjoyed at the idea of going to camp halfblood, despite having no idea what it is. Francesca isn't so sure. THERE WILL BE: ACTION, A LOVE TRIANGLE, HEARTBREAK, AND TOTAL AWESOMENESS


CHESS'S POV

A typical day for me generally starts something like this:

Im woken up by the sweet sound of my sister screaming abuse at my poor father. She will then storm out of the house, and it will be left up to me to go and find her and bring her back again. Around midday, our lessons will start. Dad home schools us because the nearest school is in manhatten, miles away from our house. It's always been this way, ever since mum left. I was only 5 when it happened, and my sister Maya was 4. She doesn't remember mum much, and neither do I, apart from the fact that she smelt like vanilla.

Anyway… today started off like most others.

"_CAN I NOT HAVE ANY FREEDOM AROUND HERE?!"_

I flinch as Maya's voice echoes through the house. You would of thought that I wouldn't hear anything up here in my penthouse suit, given that we live in a huge 16th century mansion. But sadly, if my sister was determined enough, she could hold a conversation with someone halfway across the globe.

I sigh as I hear my father yelling at Maya:

"YOU GET ENOUGH FREEDOM AS IT IS YOUNG LADY! WHY IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T BE LIKE FRANCESCA? HUH? WHEN DOES FRANCESCA COMPLAIN?"

The door slams- Maya has officially left the building.

I smirk, then, deciding I have had enough of the morning entertainment, make my way to the window. The sun is shining, and I wonder whether I should wear a dress or a playsuit today. It looks fairly warm out there, so if we have our lessons outside… I watch with mild interest as Maya paces along the driveway, kicking the occasional flowerpot, my mind still on potential outfits for today.

Playsuit or dress? Dress or playsuit?

I mull over the possible choices, as Maya climbs onto Dad's Harley, kicking it into gear.

Wait. What?

WHY IS MY SISTER ON A MOTORBIKE?

MAYA'S POV

I slam the front door, my breathing heavy. "stupid, ignorant, unfeeling man" I mutter bitterly under my breathe. "Why can't you be more like Francesca?" I mimick, destroying an unsuspecting garden gnome with one kick of my doc marten clad feet.

I scowl as i think back to the conversation/ argument with Dad. All I wanted to do was go shopping, for Goodness sake. We get all our clothes online, delivered to our house, which is ok I guess, but I was sick of being stuck with my family 24/7.

I wish we lived in a city, like normal people. I could go to a proper school, have real friends (rather than my sister and the garden gnome which is now sadly deceased). I could go to parties, have sleepovers, maybe even get a boyfriend. But my Dad, for some stupid reason, chose to live as far as possible from civilization. Good move, Dad.

I fought the urge to demolish more garden gnomes.

Then I noticed something strange.

Dad had left the keys in the ignition of his motorbike.

He must have been going for a drive around the grounds, I thought uninterestedly to myself.

Then it hit me.

This was an opportunity I couldn't let pass- the chance to drive an actual motorbike.

Sure, Dad would be mad, but that was nothing new. And technically, he was the one always telling me to 'live in the moment' and 'seize the day'. If you thought about it logically, I couldn't be blamed for my actions, should I accidentally take the Harley for a spin. It was nearly legal- I mean, I'm 15 now, so its only two years till I can get my license. And we live in the middle of nowhere, so there's not going to be police around or anything.

Now or never, I thought, taking a quick few steps forward to climb onto the sleek black bike. A tingle of excitement shot through me as I placed my hands on the handles, and turned the key, starting the engine.

Well this should be easy.

CHESS'S POV

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

She isn't.

I stay still for a moment, contemplating the likelihood that Maya will actually start driving the motorbike.

If I know my sister, I shouldn't even have to consider it.

I sprint downstairs in my Harry Potter pajamas, past my bewildered looking father and out onto the porch. I arrive just in time to see Maya pull out of the driveway, and begin to drive shakily down the road, gaining confidence with every meter. There was no time to lose- I grabbed my battered red bicycle from where it was propped against the side of the house, and began to follow my idiot sister, pedalling furiously.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shouted breathlessly.

Maya began to drive faster, and soon all I could see was a cloud of dust in her wake.

"unicorn turds" I mumble irritably.

I continue to cycle, regardless. Maya will be where she always is when she's in a mood.

In the tree.

After another 10 minutes or so of furious pedalling, I finally arrive at the huge oak which my sister claimed as hers as soon as she could walk.

Its trunk stretches up so high that should you feel the urge to climb to the top (which I never have) you can see our house.

I hopped off my bike, leaving it lying on the ground, wheels spinning.

Dad's motorbike is leaned against the tree, and I realise that Maya must already have climbed up.

Usually I try to avoid climbing unless absolutely necessary, but this time the situation demanded it. Placing my hands onto the lowest branch, I pulled myself up and began the awkward climb which I so hated.

I eventually reach my sister, my face bright red and my hair looking as if it had been home to a family of squirrels.

"That is definitely all my excercize done for the month" I pant, laughing feebly at my joke.  
>Maya turned around and raised an eyebrow, clearly not finding me as amusing I knew I was.<p>

"Francesca, go away" she sighed.

"but I've just got here!" I protested.

Maya straight faced me.

"well you can go back to kissing Dad's butt now, can't you? You have my permission. Now shoo"

I rolled my eyes, preparing to hit Maya with one of my fabulously witty puns.

_Thump._

My clever retort became lodged in my throat.

"did you hear that?"

MAYA'S POV

I bit my lip nervously.

_Thump._

There it was again.

"what _is_ it?" I whispered to Francesca, who had turned white.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The crashing noises became louder as whatever was making them neared the tree.

Knowing my sister wouldn't, I began to climb down a few branches to take a look at whatever was down there.

What I saw nearly made me fall off the branch I was perched on.

Below the tree, eating Dad's motorbike was a huge…thing.

Maybe it would help if I described it.

Here goes: It was enormous, for a start, and covered in thick brown fur. It had glowing red eyes and massive curved horns. It stood on its hind legs, and seemed to be sniffing the air. I was terrified.

I climbed back up to Francesca as quietly as I could, and managed to whisper: "mutant cow..thingy"

Seeing the look in my eyes, my sister decided against commenting sarcastically on my statement.

"Lets just say I believe you" she whispered "then theoretically, what would we do?"

I attempted to steady my frantically beating heart by breathing in deeply, and pondering our options.

We could run- but I doubted that I could outrun a 10ft cow.

We could call for help- but no one would hear us, and the only person to hear us would be Dad. As much as we argued, I actually did want my father to live a long life, funnily enough...

That left fighting the creature.

I had done a karate DVD course, but somehow I doubted that I would be very helpful. I glanced at a large branch next to Francesca.

Then genius struck.

"follow me, and whatever you do, don't make any noise"

Francesca nodded dumbly, and I began to climb higher up the tree. Somewhere here… Aha! I thought triumphantly as I spotted the hollow in the tree. Chess looked at me, confused, but stayed silent as I reached my hand into the tree, and brought out the random possessions I had stored there.

A penknife- useful, but not for this situation.

I handed the small object to Francesca and ignored her puzzled look, continuing to take out items. I glanced down- the mutant cow hadn't seen us and was pacing below the tree frustratedly, sniffing the air. I sped up my search.

Hairbrush- I wondered why this was in the tree, seeing as my hair tended not to cooperate when being combed.

A pack of cigarettes, from when I had wanted to see what smoking was like- I hadn't liked it, and the packet was still full.

A slingshot- and a handful of pebbles- these could be useful.

A large saw, from when I had wanted to chop off some off the trees branches so I could make a treehouse.

I took out the saw and the slingshot, giving the former to my confused sister.

"okay" I hissed. 'So this is the plan…"

CHESS'S POV

I began to saw at the large branch above the giant cow. Maya was stealthily climbing down the tree. I gasped as she landed only 10 metres from the monster.

I concentrated on sawing as fast as I could- I still had most of the branch left.

That was when the monster caught sight of my sister.

ROARRR!

Maya immediately began to sprint across to the other end of the clearing, firing stones from the slingshot at the beast as she went.

"Francesca will you hurry up!" she yelled, narrowly avoiding the monster as it charged her, by rolling to one side.

"just stay alive!" I shouted in reply, still frantically sawing at the branch.

Maya loaded the slingshot and fired a direct hit into the mutant cow thing's left eye. It roared in pain, and swiped at her with its giant furry arm.

Only a little of the branch left, but my arms felt like they were about to drop off. I forced myself to keep going.

"Take your time, douchebag!" Maya shouted, rolling out of the cow thing's way as it headed towards her at full speed.

"almost there!" I muttered, then loudly to Maya: "when I say go, run towards the tree, ok?"

Maya nodded, too out of breath to reply.

I sawed like some kind of mad tree destroyer, until I could tell the branch was about to fall.

"GO!" I screamed, and Maya ran.

Everything was kind of slow-mo after that.

Maya made it to the tree, with the cow monster on her heels, just as the branch fell, straight onto the beast (and no, im not talking about my sister here)

This bit was strange- when the monster was hit by the falling branch, it… it exploded…into a ton of dust. Im not mad ok?

Then I realised that the monster wasn't the only thing that was dust.

My bike was crushed, and the motorbike- nothing but a crumpled heap of black metal. Dad was gonna kill us.

MAYA'S POV

I coughed, and waved away the dust that was clouding the air in front of me. I instantly wished I hadn't.

"shit" I murmured, eyeing dad's crushed motorbike nervously.

I was so grounded.

Francesca came over and held out a hand to help me up.

"we can come up with an excuse" she said, in an attempt to be comforting.

I took her hand, and as I stood up, nearly choked.

First mutant exploding cows, now this?!

Next to me, I heard Francesca inhale slowly.

The half man, half goat stepped forward, smiling.

"so what did I miss?"

"who are you?" Francesca spluttered.

The goat guy grinned.

"I'm Trevor- im your protector!" he said cheerily, running a hand through his dyed orange afro. "come with me"

That made me mad.

"You weren't protecting us when we were attacked by that cow-monster thing! And-"

Trevor cut me off-"wait what? You were attacked by a minotaur?"

"yeah that- but in no way are we going anywhere with you buddy!" i spat, irritated.

Trevor sighed. "let me start again" He flashed a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Trevor. I'm a faun! That means I'm half goat, half guy. Im here to take you two demigods to camp half blood, where you will be trained to do loads of fun stuff- like sword fighting, archery, even pottery if you're into that! But we gotta get going now before more monsters turn up, so who's with me?"

I grinned. Today was turning out to be so awesome.

"I'm in"

Francesca turned to me, horrified.

"seriously Maya? You are so irresponsible! What would Dad think?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"we can write him a letter, mrs kill joy! But its not very day that a goat person invites us to go to a summer camp with them!"

"faun, and its not a summer camp" Trevor corrected.

"well whatever it is, it sounds awesome! Carpe diem, Francesca!"

My sister did not look convinced. She didn't notice Trevor casually walk behind her and take a club out of his pink rucksack.

"Maya, we don't even know this guy! Following a goat into the wilderness is not seizing the day! I'm going back to the house, and you're coming-"

She never finished, instead crumped to the ground as Trevor hit her over the head with his club.

I raised an eyebrow, and the faun laughed.

"it's nothing a little ambrosia can't take care of. Now, are we leaving or what?"

I dug my hands into my pockets as Trevor swung my sister over his shoulders in a firemans lift.

I followed him further into the woods, where we reached a shiny Ferrari, which looked totally out of place with the huge trees surrounding it.

"No one said a faun can't drive in style" Trevor grinned. "not that it's my car, but still. Hop in!" he opened the front door, and dumped Francesca in the back seat.

As we begin to drive, I feel the familiar tingles I get when im on the verge of something awesome.

I turn to Trevor.

"so what's a half blood?"


End file.
